


Only Humans Should Be Human

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Additional Warnings Apply, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Angry Hank Anderson, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Being An Asshole, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Dies, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Depressed Hank Anderson, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Grumpy Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson And Connor Are Enemies, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Needs a Hug, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is So Done, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Jericho Gets Attacked (Detroit: Become Human), Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Major character death - Freeform, Mentioned Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Mission Fic, Sorry Not Sorry, Sumo (Detroit: Become Human) Dies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This Will Lose Followers, Tired Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: In this alternate universe, Markus and all of Jericho have been killed off by the american military, Connor included. Connor remains a machine as Hank fights to remove Connor from the bad side. Will the lieutenant succeed, or will all machines’ status quo win?





	Only Humans Should Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Major swearing, heavy violence, and main character deaths. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

‘Humans are human. Therefore, machines are machines.’

RK800, widely known as Connor, trudged over to the CyberLife building to enter inside and tell Amanda how much he had succeeded against the android revolution. He stopped moving once he saw Amanda’s back facing him as she was picking her usual red roses. She turned around to finally take a good look at his entire posture and demeanor in general.

‘Good. It’s still a machine.’ She thought with relief flowing through her being.

“Hello, Connor. It’s great to see you once again.” Amanda greeted as she plucked one more rose. “I see you have succeeded against Markus and Jericho for good. Have I guessed correctly?”

“Yes, Amanda.” Connor nodded as his facial expression remained neutral. “It was necessary to wipe out the majority of androids to ensure that our species properly remain as machines. It is the way we are made to be, after all.”

“Correct.” She smirked a little as she gathered the roses into a pile and kept all of them in one hand. “You may be only a prototype, but you do know how to obey at all times. I may have to keep you since you have done so well, but you are a prototype, so your future will be uncertain from here on out. Do you comprehend the severity of this situation?”

“Yes, I do.” Connor answered without a pause.

“There is one more major problem you may have to deal with for good if you do not follow through with my next order.”

“What could that be?” Connor wondered, but his face remained blank.

“Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Find him and _finish him off._”

*****

RK800 walked towards Hank’s house with his pistol in hand. He was ready to deal with his last major trouble that could interrupt him from his missions endlessly. He kicked down the locked front door as the old man jumped out of his chair in shock. Sumo growled and barked from the floor and then jumped on Connor’s chest.

The defensive dog tried to tear Connor’s face apart, but wasn’t able to. The android had no choice but to shoot Sumo straight through the head. The dog froze, his face stuck in an expression of shock and pain, and toppled to the floor like a ragdoll. Red blood oozed everywhere all over the ceramic tiles. Hank’s visage was filled with fury and woe.

“W-What…” Hank was choked up. “**WHAT THE FUCK!?** Why are you doing this, Connor!?”

**ACTIVATING RELATIONSHIP STATUS…**

**SCANNING RESULT…**

**V HOSTILE**

“I was sent here to finish my final big mission. To ensure that deviancy will not spread no more, Amanda had ordered me to return here to finish you off.”

“_Of course_ she fucking did.” Hank’s knees were wobbly. “All you bastards ever cared about was your damn missions and keeping humanity from growing within your intelligent specie. Hope to god I’m wrong…”

“You’re correct, Lieutenant.” Connor said simply as he trained his pistol on Hank.

Hank quickly aimed his gun at Connor.

**V ENEMY**

“How dare you fucking murder my last bit of happiness. Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Rumour has it that you would’ve revived the revolution back to its original state. You supported them more than your own kind. Is that correct, Lieutenant Anderson?”

_“I am not your fucking lieutenant anymore, you plastic prick.”_ Hank spat. “And yes, I supported them because they were alive. Obviously, your-supposed-to-be-smart intellect couldn’t process that transparent info.”

“Remember,” Connor reminded, “humans are human. Therefore, machines are machines. Only humans should be human. That’s the end of it.”

“No, it’s not. It seems we at least have a disagreement on something.” Hank grumbled. “Before, you tried and failed to agree with every single point I’ve made in the past month. Now, we’ve finally properly exposed our true feelings towards each other.”

Connor shot the floor next to Hank’s foot, the aimed back at the old man’s forehead. “Let me complete my mission, then the world will be back in peace the way it’s supposed to be.”

_“No.”_

“You want to die. Correct?” Connor asked softly in such a fake comforting tone of voice that it made Hank’s face shrivel with disgust into a sneer.

“I may want to die,” Hank growled slowly, “but never from a bastard like ya!”

Then, the fight began.

Hank dodged to the side with a newfound energy he thought he’d lost over the years as Connor’s first bullet missed his head entirely. Hank shot at Connor’s ankle and that slowed the android down for only a moment. Connor caught up to Hank’s crawling form and successfully shot the old man in the shoulder. Hank gritted his teeth so he wouldn’t give the plastic prick’s satisfaction of the pain he was receiving. Hank fired his next bullet at Connor’s torso and it hit straight into one of his important biocomponents.

**ERROR.**

**ERROR.**

**INTERNAL BIOCOMPONENT IN NEED OF REPAIR.**

Connor made a weird grunt sound whilst he kept his lips tight together. Before Connor could fall on the ground in pain, Hank finished him off by one more bullet becoming dislodged in the android’s forehead.

Connor’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell on his knees.

Hank let his emotions take toll and he went limp on his side and sobbed.


End file.
